Karin's Encounters
by kazza-spexy
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving Karin and various other bleach characters rated T for safety/ Chapter 1 Nemu/ Chapter 2 Tier Harribel and her Fracción
1. Chapter 1  Nemu

**These are just random drabbles involving Karin Kurosai and various other Bleach characters**

**So, Enjoy :D**

**I do NOT own Bleach nor any of it's characters**

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning of Karin Kurosaki's and Nemu Kurotsuchi's friendship<strong>

The twos first meeting was a week before the 4th and 10th Espada first made their appearance in Karakura Town.

Nemu had been ordered by her captain to collect sprit readings from various locations around town, a couple of the locations were the high school, the hospital, a local clinic and one of the outdoor football fields.

She had decided to survey the football field first as it was ten in the morning on a Tuesday and the field would be empty. The survey equipment she was instructed to take took the form of a three eyed arachnid and rolled around on balled feet.

Approaching the field she discovered two human girls, one had short light brown hair and dark brown coloured eyes, while the other had dark grey eyes and black hair that seemed to be straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders.

As Nemu watched the two girls she heard parts of their conversation

"Karin you should be in bed you're sick!" the light brown haired one said to the other whose name had been revealed as Karin

"I'm fine Yuzu" Karin said back, wobbling on her feet before coughing violently

"But Karin you-"

"J-just go to school Yuzu; I'll go home right now ok?" Karin said giving Yuzu a tiny shove away

"O-ok, be careful" Yuzu said slowly walking away

"I will" Karin gave a small smile

Nemu watched the two with a curious look, before stepping into the field

When Karin turned her head and looked in Nemu's direction, Nemu saw the girls hazed and sick eyes widen

"Who are you?" Karin asked, her voice hoarser than it had been a moment ago

"You can see me" Nemu stated

"Yes, what's your name?" Karin asked

"My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi, and you are Karin correct?"

"Yeah, It's Karin Kurosaki, um are you like Ichi-nii?"Karin asked

"Are you speaking of Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes, he's my and Yuzu's older brother"

"We are both shinigami, yes"

"Then do you know what's been going-" Karin was cut off as violent coughs racked her body

Nemu, deciding that leaving Ichigo's sister to cough to death would get her in trouble, mumbled for the strange equipment to activate as she approached Karin

"Ah! What are you doing?" Karin asked as Nemu picked her up bridal style

"I am taking you home as your sister wanted" Nemu's even voice replied

"I-I can walk!" Karin tried protesting

"You are in no state to walk, you'd simply wear yourself out" Nemu stated as she headed towards where the largest collection of Ichigo's residual reitsu was

"…Fine" Karin mumbled, deciding that this was just another one of Ichigo's weird friends

As her feet hit the ground Nemu looked up at the building, the sign read 'KUROSAKI CLINIC'. She walked around to the side where there was an open window and jumped up, entering a single bedded room.

"Karin-san where is your room?" Nemu asked

"…"

At not receiving a reply Nemu looked down to see Karin sleeping

A rare smile passed across Nemu's face as she exited the single bedded room

Across the hall she found a room with two beds on either side, one side was pink and girly while the other was tomboyish

Nemu guessed this was the girls room and walked over to the blue covered bed and laid Karin down on the already half lifted blankets, Nemu covered the sick girl and was about to return to her tack for her 'father' however she was stopped as Karin's arm latched onto her sleeve

"D-don't go" Karin mumbled, obviously in the thrall of a nightmare

Nemu stared at the girl for a moment before sitting on the bed

"Thank you" Karin whispered

**LATER**

Ichigo walked through the door with Orihime, Chad and Uryuu following after. The four of them headed up stairs to talk in Ichigo's room

"Hey wait up a minute guys, I need to check on Karin she was sick this morning so Yuzu probably made her stay home" Ichigo said walking to the twins room

He knocked lightly before opening the door

"W-What the?" Ichigo said with wide eyes

"Kurosaki? What is it?" Uryuu asked as he, Chad and Orihime looked through the door way

"…Isn't that Nemu Kurotsuchi? The lieutenant of the 12th Division?" Orihime asked

Nemu was lying down under the cover with Karin in her arms, both were sleeping quietly

The four high schoolers shared a look, deciding on not questioning it and just closed the door and walked away

Upon entering Ichigo's room they saw Rukia sitting on the bed playing with her phone

"You guys haven't seen Nemu today have you? I received a message from Captain Kurotsuchi saying that she's vanished"

"Nope"

"No"

"No"

"Haha I haven't seen her"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at the quick answers, but didn't question it further.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone was OCC I'm sorry, Please review and tell me that you think :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Tier Harribel and her Fracción

**Hey here is another one~**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Oh, and the descriptions for Harribel and her Fracción I mainly got off wiki so… ya**

**This takes place near the start of 17 month time-skip (like 1 or 2 months in)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brief summery of this one-shot:<strong>

Karin thought that Hollows (and all forms of them) were just monsters that ate souls, and she would have kept thinking that if she hadn't been saved by the _Tres _Espada Tier Harribel.

* * *

><p><strong>Beginnings of Training with Tier Harribel and her Fracción!<strong>

We find one Karin Kurosaki walking home from the corner store, apparently Ichigo had eaten the yogurt that Yuzu was going to use for desert that night and seeing as how Ichigo vanished soon after being caught (He said something about work) and the three's 'goat face' father Isshin had gone to the hospital (Something about a meeting with the director), so Karin was the only one left to venture down the street to the store.

Everything had been fine and normal till Karin was about half-way home.

The air suddenly went freezing and everything was quiet.

Karin hadn't even noticed at first… till her foot stepped on something squishy

Quickly looking down Karin saw a large long white finger with a sharp, white nail half covered in blood

Karin jumped back instantly freaked

'_There's no way that's from a human! Is it from a Hollow?' _Karin thought looking around for the rest of the Hollow or whatever had severed the finger

"Well, what do we have here?" a grating male voice spoke from the shadows

Karin then felt a large amount of sprit pressure weigh her down

"What an interesting little human you are~" the voice spoke again

Karin cured the fact that she didn't have a way to defend herself from this thing

*tip, tip, tip*

Karin looked towards where she heard the sound and out of the shadows came a dull green coloured Hollow that had a mask that looked like a deformed squirrel and its Hollow hole was on the left side and was about the size of Karin's fist

He tilted his head to the side

"Well don't you look delish?" he said stepping closer

Karin's mind yelled at her to run, but the Hollow's sprit pressure kept her down

"What do you think you are doing, Adjuchas?" A female voice asked

The 'Adjuchas' as the woman called it turned taking a step to Karin's left as it went

Karin looked and saw four women just down the street.

The one on the far left was slender with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She had lavender-colored eyes. She had three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs and she wore a furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform (Karin guessed it was a uniform as the other three wore something similar) consists of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. She also wore two thin belts that criss-crossed around her waist.

The one on the far right was a dark-skinned woman who dressed like an Amazon warrior and had a toned body with large breasts. She had long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. She had a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. She also had a hole (That to Karin looked like the hole all Hollows sported) that was positioned midway between her navel and breasts.

The one on the middle left was a tomboyish woman with two different colored eyes; her right eye was ice blue, while her left eye was amber with a red outline around it. She had black jaw-length hair and an odd headpiece on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. She wore a white uniform like the other two, but it was customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v neck and gloves and collars over her wrists.

The last of the four –who stood slightly in front of the other three-, was a dark skinned woman with green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which had three braided locks. She wore a white jacket that covered the lower part of her face downward and barred a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket had a zipper running along its entire length. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities that resembled the appearance of a cat's paw

It seemed to Karin that the blond at the front was the one who spoke

"I-I was just going to feed on this hu-"

"Leave" The woman stated cutting the Adjuchas off

He ran away without another word

"Follow him" The blond said and the other three ran off after the Adjuchas passing Karin on the way

Karin looked at the woman how had apparently saved her

"Can you stand?" The woman asked

Karin stood on shaky legs, but started falling almost immediately after being vertical

The woman was over to her in a flash, holding her up from the waist

"Thank you, um…"

"Tier Harribel"

"Thank you, Miss Harribel"

"Tier is fine"

"Ok Tier, oh I'm Karin Kurosaki, but just call me Karin" Karin said with a small smile

"Ok Karin, where do you live I will escort you home"

"Just down this street" Karin said pointing in the direction Harribel and her Fracción had come from

"Um are your friends going to be ok against that monster?" Karin asked after they had walked a bit

"They will be fine" Harribel stated, her arm still around Karin to help her walk

"Oh ok"

'_It's strange; she gives off a feeling similar to a Hollow, but it's somehow warmer. Kinda like how Ichi-nii's used to be' _Karin thought looking up at the blond

Harribel looked down at that moment

"This is your home?" She asked looking at the sign over the clinic

"Y-yeah, thanks" Karin stuttered lightly _'I can't believe she caught me staring at her!'_

Karin stepped toward the door, the groceries she had been sent to get were still somehow safe in her backpack

"Karin"

Karin turned to look back at Harribel, only to notice that the other three where back

"Would you like us to train you?" Harribel asked

"W-what?"

"Train you so you can defend yourself against Hollows!" The olive-green haired one said dramatically pointing

"Y-Yes!" Karin yelled

"Then I shall collect you tomorrow at 4pm" Harribel said as the four walked away

"OK! See you then Tier!" Karin yelled towards them with a grin

'_Now I can protect those important to me!' _She thought running into the house

* * *

><p><strong>The endeth hahaha :D review please~<strong>


End file.
